An ED-venture 65 Million Years in The Making
by jahirsanchez2896
Summary: The Eds had just won an all exclusive trip to Jurassic World on what surely would be a memorable experience for the three of them, but is it be more than they bargained for and will the three of them make it out of there alive? In an island inhabited by dinosaurs?


Off the coast of Costa Rica an island is nearby known as Isla Nublar home of one of the greatest theme parks and biological reserve 'Jurassic World' where people all over the world can visit to view long extinct dinosaurs resurrected through genetic engineering, thanks to the parks' benefactor InGen. Built up from the ashes of its predecessor 'Jurassic Park' originally conceived by former InGen CEO John Hammond in 1993, but was left in shambles due in part of system failure by corparate sabotage that led to death and destruction. Further attempts were made to rebuild the park in San Diego in 1997 by bringing dinosaurs from another island 'Isla Sorna' to put in the San Diego park which only led to more mayhem, thus no longer would InGen try to reclaim the notion of building another park without suffering the consequences of their own devices. After another incident from Isla Sorna in 2001 while the survivors escaped the island a couple of escaped Pteranodons attempted to fly to the mainland, but then were apprehended by the InGen Security Division headed by Vic Hoskins. With the job they did Simon Masrani the current CEO of InGen hires Hoskins to overlook the cleanup of the island to finally rebuild the park once more and with much trepidation and hardship that came along the way. Five years later the park would finally open, receiving 98,120 visitors in the first month, thanks to increased security and oversight of the park it never felt anymore safer than the past years becoming one of the biggest attractions of all time. In recent years the park has seen a decline in profits making the investors anxious, in effort to increase revenue Masrani decided to create a new attraction keeping it a secret in its own paddock far from the park, until it was ready to be seen by the public.

Paddock 11

A car drives up to paddock still under construction adding new additions with someone to check up on the newest edition to the park the person who drove there comes out of the car a redheaded business woman Claire Dearing an employee of Jurassic World who's in charge of looking over maintenance of the park making sure everything goes accordingly. She walks inside of the area walks up to the glass to observe the parks newest attraction the Indominus Rex a genetic hybrid made up of several specimens with a base genome of a Tyrannosaurus Rex the rest kept confidential created by Dr. Henry Wu one of the original scientists from Jurassic Park the creature itself was genetically engineered to increase tourism for the park made to be 'bigger, scarier, and more vicious' Claire came to see if there were any complications with the animal. "Were there any problems here with the asset?" asked the business women to the only security guard on deck "No more than usual just kept scratching the gate trying to get out, acting aggressive towards the feeding crane, but there's that happened"

He pointed out to one of the windows on the observing deck that looked cracked "What happened here?" Claire asked, "It tried to escape again this time trying to break through here instead, scared the hell out of me" with trepidation in her eyes whether postpone the meeting with her boss and try to resolve the issue with the attempted escape concerned then she it up in her mind.

'I'll just double down on security and take more precautionary measures to prevent further attempts like this'

She then looked down on her watch reminding herself that she has to be somewhere right now with a couple of investors, later she has to meet her nephews, but unfortunately due to her hectic schedule she can't make it to see them so she decides to have her assistant look after them for a while she's occupied "Can you assure me that there will be no further complications?" she asked, "I'll try to make sure nothing else happens, but I can't make any promises" Claire looked back at the paddock looking for the beast in the foliage hiding, finally making its appearance the Indominus barely visible still with a hint of white seen. Staring back at Claire with its red eyes.

"That'll be alright"

Peach Creek

Here in the Suburbs live three boys Ed, Edd and Eddy. Ed a loyal but dimwitted good-natured oaf who sometimes doesn't know his own strength, Edd an intelligent, well organized lad who has a knack for hygiene and making well-crafted inventions who always worn a hat never exposing what's underneath it, and Eddy the ambitious often short tempered self-appointed leader of their group who is not as smart as Edd or ignorant as Ed, but still intuitive enough to come up with interesting ideas. They would come together to either think of something to do for the day or come up with scams to jib the neighborhood kids out of their allowances which didn't earn them any social points with them repeatedly their scams would falter not gaining anything from it, getting pummeled or both. On a recent adventure they had where one of their scam gone horribly wrong they set to find Eddy's brother to have him protect them from the wrath of the neighborhood kids only after a long arduous journey of self-discovery they we're surprised to know that Eddy's brother wasn't like Eddy brought him up to be, nothing more than just an abusive jerk that mistreated his younger brother which no one appreciated not even the kids who were hunting them down, standing up for Eddy. Afterwards they gained a newfound respect from their peers making up for all the times when they scammed them, the Eds luck was finally looking up.

Thursday Morning Edd's Home

It was a regular morning at the suburbs in Edd's house he had just invited his two friends Ed and Eddy for breakfast having their favorite cereal Chunky Puffs the three were ready to serve themselves while Eddy notices something peculiar on the box of cereal in the bottom with a logo that has a circle around a T-rex skeleton over a forest with a label across it that reads 'Jurassic World'

"Check this out boys 'in specially marked boxes of Chunky Puffs you could win an all-expense paid trip to Jurassic World at Isla Nublar inviting up to two friends along' isn't that awesome we could really use a vacation like this" said Eddy

"Jurassic World! The island with dinosaurs like in the movie 'Attack of the Martian Raptors'!" exclaimed Ed

Edd replied as he was serving himself some cereal "That would incredible if we won the giveaway Eddy going to Jurassic World viewing extinct dinosaurs that used to roam the earth for Millions of years in their glorious splendor and the various amenities provided at the resort" though with awareness in his mind "But the odds of us actually winning the contest are million to one it would be nice though"

Eddy sighed "Yeah Sockhead that would've been cool" as he served himself cereal passing the box to Ed, while though Ed scarfed down the entire contents of the cereal leaving just the box.

"ED! You ate the whole thing!" yelled Eddy, "Gracious Ed! you really need pace yourself otherwise you're going to..." before Edd could finish what he said Ed starts to gasp for air

"...CHOKE!" Edd yelled with concern "Hold on Ed I got you" the young man in the hat tried to help his friend by giving him the Heimlich maneuver, but with no avail. "Eddy! help me out here!"

"Hold on I got it" Eddy dashed towards his friend to help Edd give him with his Heimlich pressing on his diaphragm upwards to force air to come out of his throat already pressing three times and finally with one last thrust Ed cough out the thing that was lodged in his throat finally being able to breathe properly now.

"Ed? are you alright?"

"I'm ok" said Ed

"Ed, you really need to be careful with your esophagus while you're eating or stuff like that happens" then Edd notices something odd with the object Ed spat out "Wait a minute what's this?" Edd grabbed a pair of gloves to handle the drooled covered object in a plastic wrap unraveling it revealing it to be a slip with a familiar logo like the cereal box had, that reads 'Congratulations! You just won our sweepstakes spared no expense trip to Jurassic World on tropical Isla Nublar!'

Edd exclaimed "Oh my goodness! we won!"

"What let me see that?" Eddy grabbed the slip for himself reading it closely, then his eyes grew wide realizing what Edd read was true "We won boys!"

The Eds were filled with excitement that they won a trip to Jurassic World "I never thought that in a one in a million chance of us winning" said Edd.

"We're going to Jurassic World Eddy!?"

"That's right lumpy! Pack your bags boys we're going to Jurassic World!"

Ed and Eddy went home to get their provisions ready for the trip tomorrow with Edd also getting ready to pack up everything he needed, but before they go off to their trip they decided to let their friends know about their vacation to 'Jurassic World'. They met all together at Kevin's house having a little going away get together for the Eds. Snacks laid down in the coffee table, everybody was there the host Kevin a jock who's really into his bike used to bully the trio but now are cool together, Nazz a kind laidback blonde girl who catches the eyes of most of the boys, Rolf a foreigner who is a bit odd but is tolerate towards others, Sarah Ed's little sister who can be bratty though that has changed for the better, and Jimmy Sarah's best friend effeminate and a bit frail still gets along with everybody. All of them were there with the exception of Jonny 2X4 a baldheaded boy who's friend is a piece of wood he called Plank, now ostracized by the rest because he attacked the Eds as Captain Melon who was still under the impression of the Eds being guilty of their scam that they did without knowing the events that occurred later.

Regardless everybody was glad to see the Eds off on to what is to be expected an already exciting venture and hang out with each other before they leave for their trip.

"I can't believe you guys are going to Jurassic World that's so cool" said Nazz

Edd replied "I know this will be an incredible opportunity to observe these magnificent creatures, I can barely withhold my excitement"

Nazz smiled at Edd's enthusiasm "sounds awesome dude I hope you guys have a good time over there"

Edd tried to reply to Nazz, but he was speaking incoherently being that she had her hand on his shoulder he always had trouble with girls. Meanwhile Ed was hugging his little sister being that he's always affectionate towards his little sister knowing that it would be a long time before they could see each other again.

"I'll miss you oh little sister of mine"

"I'll miss you too Ed be sure to record plenty of video for me Ed" said Sarah as she gave him a camera to take record of his trip for her to watch when they get back.

While Eddy is hanging out with Kevin and Rolf conversing about the whole endeavor "Rolf shows enjoyment for the Ed boys traveling in the land of beasts that no longer exists in the modern go go world" Rolf said

"Thanks stretch" Eddy thanked

Kevins chimed in "as cool that sounds you guys aren't guys worried on what could happen on that island like what happened before when they tried to open that first park?"

Everyone else thought the same thing contemplating what Kevin said about what could happen if they go on the island and if the previous incidents incurred anything what could go wrong, will go wrong regardless of the situation.

"Yeah what if the dinosaurs break out again and have a feeding frenzy like at an all inclusive sundae bar!" Jimmy exclaimed

"Why would we be worried this park has been open for nine years now with no incidents, I have full confidence that the people at InGen know what they're doing this time around regardless of their previous endeavors" Edd assuring everybody. Everyone settled down for a bit, but were still uncertain about the whole thing

Nazz decided to break the tension "The important thing is that you guys should have fun out there and enjoy yourselves regardless what happened before"

"We definitely will" said Edd

With everyone relaxed they continued on with festivities unbeknownst by them a mysterious object is lurking in the shrubbery a scope peering out spying on them, the scope leading to a secret underground base formerly used by Captain Melonhead now under a villainous persona known as The Gourd plotting his revenge on those who seemingly betrayed him.

"You hear that Timber the Eds are going to Jurassic World" Jonny said "Those fools think they'll have a regular vacation what they won't know whats coming and by then they will face the combined wrath of The Gourd! and Timber the Dark Shard!"

Listening to what his wooden cohort had a say in the matter "What do you mean it won't matter even this crossover isn't even canon? No matter! we'll stow away on their little trip and when the moment comes we strike and get those Eds once and for all!"

At the Bus stop the Eds had their stuff ready for the trip, with suitcases and backpacks or with Ed's case a very smelly duffle bag that he had for gym class waiting for the bus to take them to the airport their new friends coming by to see them one final time before they went off on to Jurassic World.Then a bus with a greyhound on the side of it comes by to pick up the Eds

"There's our bus we must go now" the Eds get inside the vehicle heading to the airport not without waving goodbye to their friends.

Everyone waved back at them as soon as the bus departs to the airport on top of a tree lurked The Gourd carrying Dark Shard with him launching a grappling hook latching itself on the bus, jumping on top of the bus holding on following the trio to enact thier revenge.

THUMP!*

"What was that?" Eddy said wondering what the was on top of the bus was "It was probably just a squirrel" Edd replied "a big one too" paying not much attention to the commotion on top of the bus, making thier way to the airport to their flight to Costa Rica. Ariving in to the check in for their flight getting a boarding pass ready going through a security check, doing so delayed arrival because Eds' bag smelled something sinister with some caution the guard checked the contents of the bag with some disdain and concluded there nothing wrong it just smelled really bad. Finally they made it to the flight already putting away their luggage, sitting themselves for the flight.

Costa Rica

After a long and arduous flight they made it to the Juan Santamaría International airport grabbing their stuff looking around and Ed asked Edd "Are we in Jurassic World? Double D?" Edd responded "No Ed we're in Costa Rica we need to look for a way to get to Jurassic World" Eddy questioned "Then where do we go?" the Eds walked around where to go so they can make it to their trip they went outside of the airport to find a shuttle bus to the boat that would take them to Jurassic World "I suppose that's were we must go" Edd said then they went inside the vehicle so they could take them to the Ferry boats that would take them to Jurassic World.

Edd layed out a his bag with personal intineray for the trip "I've taken the liberty into packing the essentials necessary for our trip my dinosaur guide, insect repellent, sunblock, notepad, and a printed-out map of the park insuring us a fun and educational experience" he got out the notepad "I've even written down a couple of facts about our destination, did you also know that before Jurassic Park and Jurassic World Isla Nublar used to be inhabited by natives and was later discovered by Spanish Navigator Diego Fernandez, and was later named 'Cloud Island' by Nicolas de Huelva?" Edd jabbbered on with facts he had written down and continued on until much of Eddys' annoyance he interjected.

"Come on Double D we're not in school, right now we should just enjoy ourselves we're on vacation we'll do that stuff later" Edd calmed down a bit

"I suppose you're right Eddy I'm just delighted about all this" despite what he said he was thinking about what Kevin said at the party about something going wrong with the island, he wanted to talk about it "Eddy?"

"What if Kevin said was true? what if something does goes wrong on our trip? I know what I said that day, but What if I'm wrong. think about it like what Ian Malcom said in his book" Eddy just looked confused "Who?"

"Ian Malcom the mathematician and self proclaimed chaotatician?" Eddy shrugged "Let me put it to you in terms you could comprehend; what Malcom said about Chaos Theory is the shorthand version of it the 'butterfly effect' the butterfly flaps its wings in Beijing and in Centeral Park you get rain instead of sunshine"

"What does a butterfly have to do with the weather? And what are you trying spit out Sockhead?"

"What I'm saying is what could go wrong in our endeavor inevitably will go wrong"

Eddy just continued to look dumbfounded "I really didn't buy what you were selling, but I can tell you're overworking your noggin a bit about our trip"

"That's about the sum of it" Edd said exasperated, the two conversed about the whole thing "What's there to worry about Double D, you said youself those Injet guys know what they're doing this time"

"That's InGen Eddy and i know what i said but what if I'm wrong? what if something goes wrong like what happened at Isla Nublar in 1993 or like Isla Sorna in 1997 and 2001?" Edd said frustrated

Eddy consulted his friend trying to reassure him "Relax Double D we're supposed to be having a good time, dont fret about those things that happened before they're shouldn't affect our vacation there besides thst happened a long time ago it'll be fine I'm sure"

Edd sighed relaxing "I suppose you're correct I may have been putting to much thought into it"

"Though I can't help feel with you and Ed around you two would be prone to mischief and mischief leads to chaos"

"Hey Ed and I will be on our best behavior you've got nothing to worry about" despite what Eddy said,both he and Edd looked over as Ed is seen on the other side of the vessel hanging on the rail exclaiming "I'AM NEPTUNE KING OF THE SEA!"

"ED NOO!!" both Edd and Eddy said as they try to get him off the rail before they get in trouble and keeping him safe from falling off thus thier shenanigans beginning the journey ahead to Isla Nublar under the impression of things being all well and good. Although a stow away has made it on to the boat in the engine room The Gourd snickering that he will finally get his revenge on the Eds.


End file.
